Plastic Flower
by Buttermelts112
Summary: Death note characters and Naruto Characters :3 please read and review, i won't update unless i get 4 reviews : Sakura x L/Ryuuzaki Sakura x Light/Kira Sakura x Deidara Sakura x Sasori Sakura x Hidan mostly Sakura x L
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Death note. But i own Kaori and Karina.

Okay so I'm not going to be continuing with New kids because to be honest its boring now.

So I'm starting a new storryyy.

So lets begin. :3

And yes the main character is Sakura again, you just gotta' love her ;D

"_SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!"_

The pink haired female groaned and stirred slightly,but still resisting her mothers instructions;leaning over to check the time she spotted the date on the hello kitty calender layed upon her bedside table. _"Shit!"_ This was not a good start to the day, the first day of a new school was today, Konoha high.

Jumping out of bed, literally, Sakura bolted into the bathroom with her bed sheets tugging around her legs,failing to remove them as the 16 year old brushed her teeth furiously with one hand whilst tugging a hairbrush through her cropped candyfloss coloured hair with the other.

Shoving her slim legs into a pair of black skinny jeans and rushing to get a simple t shirt from her chest of draws, Sakura was soon ready. Vaulting down the stairs 3 steps at a time she soon met her brother Naruto at the bottom,just about to call her again. _"Its about fucking time you got down here, I was about to come up and beat you with a pillow."_ Naruto said almost innocently, recieving a clout round the face from a certain unhappy pinky.

**-Time skip to school-**

The two teenagers sprinted into the school gates,just as the bell rung for everybody to file inside school. Naruto just so happened to stick his leg out at the wrong moment,just as Sakura came jogging past to the main office,sending her flying to the ground. _"Na..ru...toooooooo!!!!! GET YOUR ASS HERE YOU FUCKING PUSSY. " _Sakura fumed at the little dot in the distance.

When the two had their schedules, and Naruto had two black eyes and a nose bleed, the teen's made their way to their first classes. _"Sakuraaaa, let me see your scheduleee"_ Naruto whined at the pink haired 16 year old.

Sakura Haruno:

First Period: English with Kakashi

Second Period: History with Iruka

Third Period: Maths with Kuranai

Fourth Period: PE with Gai

Fith Period: Science with Ryuk

Sixth Period: Study hall with Jiraiya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Death Note. :3 but I do own Karina and Kaori ;D

--

Oh joy, thought Sakura as she removed the paper Naruto had just shoved in her face and scanned it with her emerald coloured eyes. A groan came from her lips as Naruto stood beside her with a big brotherly grin on his features.

He had the same schedule as her._ "Alright Naruto, let's get to class. Don't want to be late for first period." _Naruto grinned and skipped beside her as they begun walking to English, if the schedule was correct they would have Kakashi as a teacher. As the two entered the spacious classroom, the buzz of talking soon stopped as the students stopped to gawk at the new kids. Most of the boys had their gaze rooted to Sakura; her cropped pink hair lay just around her shoulders in a unique style whilst her bright green eyes were lined with black eyeliner, making the colour stand out. And the girls proceeded to gawk at Naruto; his features were manly but also cute as she had heard some of the girls mutter.

The teacher wore a mask slung over half of his face and had spiky grey hair in a weird style. He looked up from the creepy book his was reading and looked the two students up and down, pausing on Sakura for a moment before clearing his throat. _"Yo." _Sakura raised a thinly shaped eyebrow and proceeded to walk over to wherever there may be a spare seat. Scanning the classroom, she thought of where she might sit.

In the front row, there were 2 spare seats, one next to a boy with messy red hair and alluring brown eyes who wore a bored expression, the second, next to another male with silver-ish coloured hair slicked back with gel and piercing violet eyes who sat smirking at her.

Next the middle row, there were no spare seats there though. And finally the back row, 3 spare seats; One next to a blonde ...female? No wait, male? Sakura wasn't sure, but he/she wore their hair in a weird ponytail on top of their head. The next spare, next to a handsome brown haired male, no emotion flooded his face either. And the last seat, next to another male with messy raven coloured hair, he sat weirdly with his legs up on the chair as he proceeded to gnaw at his thumb as a result of his boredem.

Sakura gave it a thought and decided to take a seat at the back so she wouldn't be asked many questions; she sat down quietly next to the raven haired boy, who turned his head to face her with wide eyes. _"Hello, I'm L." _Sakura smiled briefly before shifting her position so she was facing him directly; "_Sakura, it's nice to meet you L."_ L's lips tugged upwards into a small smile as he carried on with the work they had been set. Sakura also noticed that he wore no shoes...how odd.

**Next tiiime : Sakura meets Sasori and Deidara ;D Light tries to flirt with Sakura and L and our dear little cherry blossom get closer, aw 3 ^-^**


End file.
